


Nobody said it was easy

by PollySPN, Supadackles10



Series: First Best Friend [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Musician Jensen Ackles, Songfic, Veterinarian Jared Padalecki, padackles - Freeform, padackles-freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: Jensen e Jared estão separados pela primeira vez devido a carreira de Jensen e “Nobody said it was easy” (ninguém disse que era fácil).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Como dissemos antes, transformamos a fic em um verse. Em cada capítulo descobrimos um pouco da história de Jensen e Jared, cada vez com um ponto de vista diferente. Teremos histórias do passado, do presente e do futuro dos dois primeiros melhores amigos. E como é um verse, não tem ordem cronológica. Espero que divirtam-se.

Jared só queria chegar logo ao seu quarto, se trancar lá dentro e esperar que ninguém o perturbasse. A semana tinha sido longa, as noites mais longas ainda e o dia tinha sido uma merda. Ele estava cansado, frustrado, irritado, mas acima de tudo ele estava com uma dor pungente no peito que durava exatamente dois meses. Dois meses de pura saudade. Dois meses que seu mundo estava cinza. Dois meses que ele fingia que tudo estava bem. Não estava. De forma alguma estava. E certamente iria levar um tempo para que ficasse bem de novo.

Jensen tinha ido embora. E dessa vez não apenas por alguns dias ou duas semanas. Ele tinha ido por pelo menos seis meses e não saberia quando estaria de volta. “ _Ou se estaria de volta_ ”. Jared pensou e tentou respirar fundo para aliviar o aperto na garganta. _“Deixa de ser idiota. Ele prometeu que viria o mais rápido possível. Deixa de ser egoísta. Jensen está vivendo o sonho dele. Vivendo para aquilo que ele nasceu. Para cantar”._ Jared sacudiu de leve a cabeça tentando mandar os pensamentos ruins para longe. Ele sabia que mais dia menos dias eles iam ter que passar por essa fase. Ele sempre soube que Jensen seria um sucesso absoluto na música. Era só questão de tempo. E esse tempo chegou há alguns meses com a música composta por seu namorado e que estava nas primeiras paradas de sucesso de todo país. Era natural que ele viajasse. Que ele se apresentasse em vários lugares. Que ele levasse seu talento para todos. Que ele fosse cobiçado por várias pessoas. “ _Se alguém ousar tocá-lo eu juro que mato. Se alguém ousar roubá-lo de mim, eu estrangulo essa pessoa com minhas próprias mãos_ ”, Jared continuava a pensar enquanto caminhava. “ _Mas eu morro se ele deixar de me amar. Se ele me trocar por todo esse sonho que ele está vivendo_ ”, Jared teve que parar e respirar lentamente para diminuir a dor que atravessou seu coração só de imaginar que Jensen não voltaria mais para ele.

E como que adivinhando seu pensamento, o celular de Jared tocou. Aquele toque era inconfundível e apenas uma pessoa poderia estar ligando.

\- Ei _rockstar_ – Jared falou tentando soar um pouco mais animado só de ouvir a voz do seu namorado.

\- O que houve? Você está bem? – Jensen foi logo perguntando assim que ouviu seu namorado falar.

\- Estou sim. Apenas cansado. Essa semana foi puxada e eu estou indo para n... casa. Eu só quero dormir o final de semana inteiro. – Jared falou e esperou que Jensen comprasse a desculpa. O que provavelmente não aconteceu porque ele demorou a responder – Jens?

\- Ok. Ok. Então me promete que você vai descansar? Dormir e se alimentar? – Jensen falou suavemente – E acima de tudo promete que acredita em mim quando eu digo que vou voltar para você, Jay? Que eu sempre voltarei para você?

Jared mordeu os lábios e tentou conter as lágrimas que queriam cair. Ele engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos e disse baixinho:

\- Prometo. Eu prometo. – e deu um leve sorriso mesmo sabendo que Jensen não poderia vê-lo. – Até porque você não vai me deixar quieto até eu prometer e cumprir. 

\- Ótimo – Jensen respondeu sorrindo – Porque eu quero compartilhar com meu namorado como foi a nossa apresentação ontem e a surpresa que tivemos a banda e eu, quando chegamos ao hotel.

Jared ouviu Jensen contar como foi emocionante ouvir milhares de pessoas cantando suas canções, como foi bonito ver que as pessoas estavam realmente se divertindo e que o espetáculo não teve nenhum incidente. Como foi gratificante receber elogios em todos os meios de comunicação da cidade pela apresentação, pelas músicas, pelo espetáculo no geral. Ele estava animadíssimo e muito feliz. “ _Eu não posso ser egoísta e tirar isso dele. Nunca. Eu terei que aprender a dividir o meu amor, a minha outra metade com o mundo. Terei que confiar no nosso amor_ ”. Jared gargalhou junto com Jensen quando ele contou que quando todos chegaram ao hotel, depois de um exaustivo voo, o quarto que tinham reservado para Chris era um cheio de laços e decoração rosa pink e que ele saiu berrando na recepção que o gay da banda era Jensen e não ele. Quando Jensen desligou prometendo ligar de novo assim que possível, Jared voltou a sentir aquela saudade apertada que a qualquer momento iria sufoca-lo.

 

**J2**

 

\- Que cara de moleque que perdeu um doce é essa Jenny? – Chris perguntou quando entrou no quarto do amigo com uma cerveja na mão.

\- Não é da sua conta, Kane – Jensen respondeu irritado e aceitou a cerveja que o parceiro de trabalho estava oferecendo.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar.... É por causa de certa pessoa alta igual uma árvore, cabelos castanhos, sorriso com covinhas, estabanado, estudante de veterinária, e que tem uma paciência eterna com um burro teimoso como você. – Chris disse se rodeios olhando diretamente pro seu amigo – E que nesse momento está há milhares de quilômetros de distância provavelmente se divertindo com amigos e quem sabe até...

\- Vai se foder, Kane – Jensen retrucou e em seguida bebeu um longo gole de cerveja. – Eu só estou cansado e preciso dormir um pouco.

\- Certo. Concordo. – Chris bebeu um longo gole também e olhou firmemente pro seu amigo – Ele vai ficar bem Jenny-boy. Se ele souber que você está bem, ele vai ficar bem. E está tudo bem sentir saudades. Vocês dois estavam sempre grudados. Colados.           

\- Eu sei que ele disse que estava ok comigo saindo nessa turnê. E eu queria e quero muito estar fazendo isso tudo aqui. Afinal de contas é meu sonho Chris. É por isso que eu trabalhei, trabalho com tanta dedicação. A música é minha outra metade.  – Jensen mordeu o lábio – Mas eu sei que ele está inseguro, com medo, tendo dúvidas. E eu também Chris. Jared é lindo, carismático, atencioso, divertido, talentoso, dedicado, inteligentíssimo, afinal quem ganha uma bolsa total para Cornell tem que ser, certo? E ele está lá, longe de mim. Eu estou longe dele e nem sei quando poderei estar perto de novo. A cada vez que eu ligo pra ele é um misto de sentimento. Alegria por ouvir a voz dele e depois uma tristeza imensa por não estar perto dele para tocá-lo, abraçá-lo.

Jensen olhou seu amigo fazer um muxoxo e sacudir a cabeça. Em seguir respirar fundo e tomar outro gole de cerveja.

\- Vai lá. Pode falar. Começa a falar como eu sou um maricas, idiota apaixonado e resmungão. – Jensen bebeu mais um pouco da cerveja e esperou pela zoação de seu amigo que nunca veio. Pelo contrário.

 - Eu jamais brincaria com seus sentimentos Jensen – Chris falou sério – Eu sei que não está sendo fácil nem pra você e nem para ele. E apenas vocês dois vão saber como lidar e resolver isso. Mas você meu amigo, tem um talento que poucos têm. Você sabe colocar emoção nas suas músicas. Você sabe colocar sentimentos em letras de música. Isso faz parte de você. E aquele Sasquach sabe disso também. Sempre soube. Por isso ele sempre vai te apoiar enquanto você estiver sendo feliz fazendo o que ama. Poucos têm essa sorte Jensen. Não desperdice isso. 

 E com isso Chris se levantou e saiu do quarto deixando Jensen pensativo.

**J2**

 

Quinta-feira à noite. Jared respirou fundo, tirou a máscara e atirou no lixo. Finalmente seu turno de seis horas na clínica acabou. Ele estava cansado, mas realizado e muito contente. Hoje tinha sido um dia espetacular porque pela primeira vez ele conduziu uma microcirurgia num gato. Ele tinha ido para as aulas pela manhã e a tarde se dirigiu a pequena clínica onde seu professor de anatomia animal era proprietário e tinha oferecido um estágio a Jared há dois meses. Jared adorava estagiar lá e estava aprendendo muito com a orientação do Dr. Alex Blutinger. Portanto quando um gato chegou com a pata ferida, seu professor e orientador de estágio havia permitido que ele fizesse esse pequeno procedimento sob sua supervisão e orientação. E tudo tinha saído perfeitamente bem. Jared sorriu. “ _A primeira cirurgia a gente nunca esquece. Mesmo que seja apenas para tirar um pedaço de pau espetado na pata_ ”. De repente uma onda de tristeza o invadiu. “ _Uma pena que Jensen não estava aqui para comemorar comigo esse feito. A gente ia beber cerveja e fazer sexo a noite toda. E ele ia cantar para mim_ ”. Jared sorriu e decidiu enviar essa tristeza para longe. Afinal ele tinha prometido a Jensen que ficaria bem. E ele iria cumprir essa promessa. Custe o que custar.

Jared pegou seu celular de dentro do armário e viu que tinha várias mensagens de Jensen no whatsapp. O moreno riu abertamente quando seu namorado enviou vários áudios o parabenizando depois que sua colega de estágio Katrina Rezunova tinha batido uma foto de Jared todo vestido para a cirurgia do pequeno gato. Jared tinha aproveitado um momento antes de a cirurgia começar e enviado a foto a Jensen.

Jared chegou ao seu pequeno apartamento perto do campus e se atirou na cama. Ele olhou em volta e sorriu ao ver uma camiseta de Jensen pendurada no gancho atrás da porta. Aquilo ali estava pendurado desde que Jensen viajou. Há exatos quatro meses e vinte dois dias. Quase cinco meses. Quase cinco meses que ele não tocava seu namorado, não o beijava, não o abraçava. Ele e Jensen dividiram o pequeno apartamento porque não quiseram ficar separados quando vieram para Cornell University. Como Jared tinha bolsa total na universidade com ajuda de moradia e alimentação, eles puderam pagar esse pequeno apartamento. A vida dele e de Jensen estava aqui desde que eles saíram do Texas há quase dois anos. Jared olhou na mesinha de cabeceira e sentiu novamente aquela fisgada a cada vez que via as fotos dele e de Jensen. Tinha deles gargalhando jogando futebol juntos, tinha deles na piscina juntos, abraçados e sorrindo, deles no primeiro dia de faculdade, deles suados e sorrindo quando Jensen e Chris se apresentaram pela primeira vez no bar próximo ao apartamento deles, deles dormindo no sofá (culpe Megan por isso), de Jensen sozinho com aqueles lindos olhos verdes brilhando. Jared estendeu o braço e tocou a foto de Jensen, como se aquele gesto pudesse trazer seu namorado de volta pra ele. Uma batida na porta o fez levantar.

“ _Espero que não seja Chad com suas constantes tagarelices sobre a última gata que ele traçou. Estou muito cansado para isso e só quero dormir porque amanhã só tenho dois horários de aula e a tarde toda livre. Livre!_ ”. Jared abriu a porta com uma desculpa na ponta da língua para despachar seu amigo. Mas ficou sem fala ao perceber que na porta estava um entregador. Com um envelope médio na mão, uma prancheta e uma caneta.

\- Sr. Jared Padalecki? – o homem perguntou.

\- Hum.. Sim, sou eu – Jared respondeu intrigado.

\- Encomenda para o senhor – o homem estendeu a prancheta e a caneta em direção a Jared – Preciso que assine no local marcado e coloque o número de sua identidade.

Jared assinou, recebeu o pacote e agradeceu o homem. Olhou para ver quem era o remetente e seu coração acelerou quando viu que era do Atheneum Suite Hotel. “ _É o hotel onde Jensen está desde ontem_ ”. Jared abriu apressado, com as mãos trêmulas e lá de dentro caiu uma foto de Jensen segurando seu violão em algum quarto de hotel, sentado na cama com um monte de folhas ao redor e uma expressão fechada e séria. Pose típica de quando ele estava concentrado escrevendo alguma música, ou ao menos tentando colocar no papel algo que estava borbulhando dentro dele. Jared se abaixou, pegou a foto e leu o que estava escrito atrás “ ** _Chris não tem mais o que fazer além de ficar tirando foto minha. Ele manda lembranças, Jay_ ”**. Jared sorriu e retirou o restante do conteúdo do envelope. Era uma passagem de avião e um bilhete de Jensen escrito a mão.

_Eu sei que você não tem aula sexta-feira a tarde e nem estágio e nem nada. Já fucei por tudo, importunei todos seus colegas com a ajuda de Chad e sei que seu final de semana está livre e eu estou morrendo de saudade de você. Esta passagem é para você pegar um avião aí em Ithaca às 17:42p.m e chegar em Detroit a tempo de ver nossa apresentação e depois teremos o final de semana apenas para nós. Venha Jay, preciso de você aqui. Não se preocupe que vai ter alguém te esperando no aeroporto, e vai te trazer para onde estou. Estou te esperando. Te amo. Seu Jens._

Jared leu e releu o bilhete, olhou o bilhete de avião e começou a gargalhar e pular feito uma criança num parque de diversões. Ele correu pro telefone e ligou para Jensen.

\- Seu filho da mãe, como você não me avisou antes? – Jared falou rindo e ouviu a risada de Jensen do outro lado.

\- Porque eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. E acho que funcionou, né? – Jensen falou e continuou ouvindo seu namorado falar sobre o que eles fariam durante todo final de semana com um sorriso amplo no rosto.

 

**J2**

 

Jared chegou ao aeroporto Detroit Wayne County às 8:10p.m. Houve atraso de uma hora no voo e ele estava ansioso e nervoso. “ _Será que quem iria me pegar não foi embora? Será que essa pessoa desistiu de esperar e me deixou aqui sozinho? Como diabos vou saber pra onde ir?_ ”. As perguntas atravessavam a mente de Jared o deixando mais nervoso ainda enquanto ele ia em direção ao portão de desembarque com apenas uma pequena mala. Chegando lá ele viu que suas preocupações eram todas infundadas porque havia um homem negro e alto segurando uma placa onde lia “Mr. Padalecki”. Jared foi em direção a ele e sorriu.

\- Eu sou o Padalecki. Mas prefiro que me chame de Jared. – o moreno disse sorrindo.

\- Ok. O senhor que manda. – o motorista sorriu ao ver o muxoxo de Jared - Estou aqui com ordens expressas do Sr. Ackles para apenas deixar o aeroporto com senhor...er... com você  sentado no banco de trás. Ele foi bem enfático quanto a isso.

\- Esse é Jensen. Metódico, mandão e específico – Jared começou a andar seguindo o motorista – E a propósito qual seu nome e para onde estamos indo?

\- Meu nome é Dereck Payne. E estamos indo diretamente para o St. Andrews Hall Detroit. É onde o Sr. Ackles está e pra onde devo leva-lo. No máximo em quarenta minutos estaremos lá.

\- Ok, vamos então. – Jared entrou no carro e foi conversando com o motorista durante todo o trajeto até onde Jensen o estava esperando.

Chegando ao St. Andrews Hall o primeiro pensamento de Jared era que o local parecia uma igreja ao invés de um local para shows de música. Dereck viu a expressão dele, sorriu e explicou que o local foi construído no início de 1900 e servia como local de reuniões para grupo religioso em Detroit, mas desde os anos 60 era um local para tocar música ao vivo de bandas e músicos que estavam despontando no mercado  e onde também se realizava alguns eventos mais privados. Jared percebeu que já havia uma pequena multidão na porta.  Dereck parou o carro na rua lateral, ajudou o moreno a entrar no prédio e o levou em direção ao local que era reservado apenas para pessoas autorizadas. Antes que Dereck pudesse dizer algo ao segurança que estava vigiando a entrada do local, Jared ouviu:

\- Finalmente Sasquatch! Eu estava a ponto de socar aquele babaca lá dentro – Chris falou algo para o segurança e o puxou para dentro, mal dando tempo a Jared para se despedir de Dereck – Venha aqui, Jared – Chris o puxou para um abraço e em seguida disse – Vai lá dentro e use sua mágica naquele idiota, porque eu já tentei de tudo, mas tem momentos que só você sabe o que fazer com ele. E eu me recuso a fazer aquilo que só você sabe fazer para deixa-lo calmo!

\- Chris! – Jared viu quando algumas pessoas riram abertamente – E ainda bem que você sabe seus limites com meu homem, cara!

\- Ah, eu sei! Como sei! – Chris gargalhou e deixou Jared na porta de um quarto com uma placa pendurada, onde se lia apenas “Jensen”. – Vamos lá. Dê um beijo enfeitiçado nele porque não temos mais tempo e o faça sair desse maldito quarto e trabalhar. Não tenho culpa desses malditos atrasos de voos.

Jared pegou a maçaneta, mas nem foi preciso abrir a porta porque ela abriu de repente e ele tinha os braços cheios de um Jensen gargalhando e o apertando forte.

\- Você veio! Você chegou! – Jensen se afastou um pouco e sorria com olhos brilhando.

\- Claro que vim! E eu ia recusar um convite do rockstar do momento? – Jared pegou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos e o beijou apaixonadamente.

\- Chega! Deu! Bora trabalhar, Ackles! Esse povo não está nos pagando para você ficar aos amassos com um gigante no corredor – Chris disse tentando separar Jensen e Jared.

\- Vai se foder, Kane! Eu não vejo meu namorado há quase cinco meses! Tenho o direito de beijá-lo o quanto quiser – Jensen disse meio emburrado tentando segurar Jared.

\- De beijar e de fazer o que quer que seja quando vocês estão num quarto... E não, não quero saber o que é – Chris disse outra vez dessa vez puxando Jensen para fora do quarto – Mas isso vai ficar pra depois porque estamos atrasados Jenny-boy!

\- Ok, ok. Vamos. – Jensen deu um último beijo de leve em Jared e disse a ele – Venha conosco, tem um lugar reservado pra você na frente do palco. Esse evento é algo mais privado que Jeff fechou para nós. São mil pessoas apenas.

 - Apenas mil Jens? Sério?  – Jared falou incrédulo enquanto alguém da equipe o levava para um local na frente do palco onde tinha um balcão com seis bancos que já tinham cinco ocupados. Ele sentou no que estava desocupado e viu que Jeff estava na ponta do balcão falando rápido no celular e gesticulando ferozmente. Jared achou melhor deixar o homem quieto.

E foi nesse momento que as luzes do local apagaram e apenas as do palco foram acesas. Jared viu Chris e os demais membros da banda entrarem. Chris pegou o microfone e fez as apresentações.

\- Boa noite a todos. Estamos aqui essa noite para fazer vocês se divertirem, para se emocionarem, para cantar junto conosco. – Chris fez um gesto e a banda tocou alguns acordes e o público aplaudiu – Mas eu sei que o maior desejo de vocês é ver nosso músico mais que talentoso. Com vocês Jensen Ackles.

E com isso Jensen entrou sorrindo e acenando para o público que aplaudia freneticamente. Gritos e mais gritos foram ouvidos enquanto Jensen ajeitava sua guitarra e o microfone, quando tudo estava ajustado ele aplaudiu junto com o público e falou naquele tom de voz grave e pausado que ele sempre tinha quando ele estava concentrado em algo.

\- Boa noite e obrigado a todos aqui presentes. Não estava na minha agenda tocar aqui hoje, mas ainda bem que nosso agente Jeff Morgan sabe achar locais legais e descolados para a gente se apresentar – Jensen riu abertamente e o público novamente aplaudiu calorosamente – Espero que possamos nos divertir juntos. E vamos lá!

E com isso eles começaram a tocar. No início eram apenas acordes sem nenhum deles cantando, mas depois de alguns minutos Jensen começou a cantar e o público acompanhou. Jared não tinha ideia de quanto tempo iria durar a apresentação, mas ele estava fascinado com a performance do seu namorado. Da pura entrega de quando Jensen estava fazendo algo que ama: tocar e cantar. Da alegria genuína quando o público fazia exatamente aquilo que ele pedia e cantava junto com eles, ria junto com eles, interagia com eles. Era um lado de Jensen que Jared não podia presenciar desde que ele deixou o campus de Cornell e foi ganhar o mundo com sua música. “ _Jamais, jamais eu vou me interpor a isso. Jamais vou exigir que ele faça uma escolha entre mim e a música. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele. Não posso tirar o que ele é_ ”. E assim que Jensen terminou uma música, Jared assoviou alto e ganhou o sorriso mais lindo do planeta, antes de Jensen iniciar a apresentação da música dele que estava nas paradas de sucesso. Era a mensagem para o público que o show estava acabando. Foi uma apresentação brilhante, com todos na banda fazendo excelentes performances e Jensen levando o público ao delírio com sua voz e interpretação talentosa.

Ele agradeceu ao público, as luzes se apagaram, e a plateia continuou assoviando e aplaudindo. Quando todos se acalmaram, apenas uma luz no palco se acendeu e no meio dela, estava Jensen. Apenas ele e seu violão. O público aplaudiu freneticamente de novo e ele fez um gesto para todos se acalmarem.

\- Obrigado. Muito obrigado – Jensen disse calmamente no microfone e olhou diretamente na direção de Jared – Hoje é uma noite realmente incrível. Vou apresentar a vocês uma última música. Minha última composição. Algo que nem foi gravado ainda, poucos ouviram, mas estará presente no meu próximo álbum. Algo que escrevi para alguém muito, muito especial. Alguém que me faz a pessoa mais feliz do planeta – O loiro fixou seu olhar em Jared e disse suavemente – É pra você Jay, com todo meu amor.

E então a voz de Jensen entoou enquanto todo o local estava em silêncio.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry._  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart

__  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart   
  
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

           

Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar, e uma profunda emoção tomou conta dele. Jensen continuou a tocar seu violão e a voz grave e suave dele voltou a preencher o local

 

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart.

__  
So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing in tails  
Coming back as we are.  
  
Nobody said it was easy   
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start.

 

E então ele se afastou do microfone e apenas tocava concentrado, enquanto o público voltava a aplaudir freneticamente. Jared estava entorpecido. E quando Jensen voltou ao microfone para terminar a canção ele fez isso olhando diretamente para Jared que estava lutando para controlar a emoção que tomou conta dele. Quando Jensen cantou o último “Ooooohhhhhhh”, ele parou, fixou o olhar novamente em Jared e falou apenas mexendo com a boca: “Eu te amo”. Em seguida ele agradeceu novamente ao público que após os últimos acordes novamente entrou numa erupção de aplausos e assovios enquanto Jensen deixava o palco.

Jared estava literalmente sem palavras. Imóvel, incapaz de pensar direito. E a foto de Jensen que tinha chegado o dia anterior e que estava na carteira dele e tinha sido tirada por Chris, veio à mente do moreno. “Ele estava escrevendo isso quando Chris bateu a foto”. Jared sacudiu a cabeça e sorria quando alguém bateu nas suas costas e disse num tom divertido:

\- Nunca pare de ser a inspiração para nosso garoto, Jared – Jeff falou puxando Jared em direção a lateral do palco – Essa música vai arrebentar no próximo álbum. O talento de Jensen é algo que me deixa admirado, mesmo depois de tantos anos dentro do mercado. Ele tem algo nato nele para colocar emoções em letras de música. E você é uma grande parte disso Jared.

\- Eu... eu... eu não sei nem o que dizer Jeff – Jared falou quando eles pararam no corredor antes de chegar ao camarim onde Jensen e os outros estavam – Eu não sabia nada sobre essa música, sobre o que ele ia fazer hoje. Eu apenas vim aqui para me encontrar com ele. Apenas isso.

\- Eu sei. Nem eu sabia. Ele tinha me falado que estava produzindo, mas não imaginei que ele cantar algo novo hoje. – Jeff disse ainda sorrindo – Agora vai lá. Vai parabenizar seu namorado porque eu aposto que ele está deixando Chris louco porque você ainda não está lá.

\- Eu vou. E Jeff.... Obrigado. Obrigado por mostrar ao mundo o brilhante artista que Jensen é – Jared abraçou o homem mais velho e saiu em disparada para o camarim do seu namorado.

Chegando na porta do camarim o segurança abriu a mesma sem nem questionar e ele entrou e viu quando Chris estava carregando Jensen igual a um saco de batata nos ombros.

\- Me coloca no chão seu idiota! Deixa de ser imbecil, Kane! – Jensen tentava se soltar de Chris sem sucesso enquanto os demais membros da equipe gargalhavam.

\- Só quando o seu _Sasquatch_ chegar aqui, porque ninguém é obrigado a aguentar você resmugando e andando pra lá e pra cá – Chris rodopiou com Jensen e continuou – E outra coisa Jenny-boy... Por que você não me falou sobre a música antes?

\- Me coloca no chão agora Christhian! – Jensen gritou e deu outro soco nas costas de Chris. Quando o músico o colocou no chão ele continuou – Não te falei porque nem tudo que eu faço tenho que te falar! E a música era pro Jared, e eu queria que ele ouvisse em primeira mão. E eu espero que ele tenha gostado, porque...

\- Eu adorei! É linda, Jens... – Jared falou da entrada do camarim e Jensen se virou para ele com o sorriso aberto, olhos brilhando e braços abertos, para os quais Jared correu sem titubear – E você como sempre me deixando sem fôlego!

 - Pessoal, hora de dar no pé! Os pombinhos se encontraram. – Chris disse para todos e começou a empurrar todos para fora do quarto – Não reclamem, estou salvando vocês de um momento pra lá de constrangedor. Vocês não sabem de nada quando o assunto é esses dois – Chris olhou para Jensen e Jared que continuavam abraçados fortemente e completou – Comportem-se! E vão logo para um quarto. Ninguém precisa testemunhar isso, caras!

Jensen e Jared ignoraram completamente o que Chris estava dizendo, se afastaram e se fitaram. Nada e ninguém mais importava, eles tinham olhos apenas um para o outro. Eles se aproximaram e finalmente trocaram um beijo longo e apaixonado. Eles ficaram sem ar e Jared se afastou, nunca deixando de segurar o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos e falou baixinho:

\- Você foi brilhante Jens. Estou muito orgulhoso de você – Jared o beijou de novo – E obrigado pela música. É linda, linda. Não sei se mereço tanto.

\- Merece muito mais, Jay. Muito mais – Jensen o abraçou forte novamente. – Eu fiz essa música para que você se lembre de que eu jamais vou trocar nosso amor por nada. Por nada e ninguém. Nunca. Confie em mim. Por favor, confie em mim. – Jensen sussurrou.

\- Eu confio. Confio mais do que pode imaginar. – Jared o abraçou de volta – E saiba que eu estarei sempre de braços abertos para você. Sempre. Vou te esperar sempre. Vou te apoiar sempre. Quero sempre te ver brilhar, te ver com aquele olhar realizado que eu vi lá no palco. Isso é quem você é.

\- Eu só posso ser tudo isso se eu souber que você está comigo. – Jensen o olhou sério – Ninguém disse que seria fácil, mas eu sempre vou voltar para você. Sempre.

\- Então, continue. Porque não vai ser fácil se livrar de mim. Não vai mesmo – Jared sorriu e puxou seu namorado para outro beijo fervoroso.

 

**J2**

 

Jensen acompanhou Jared até o aeroporto e um silêncio desconfortável os acompanhou durante todo caminho. As despedidas eram a pior parte dos reencontros e eles ainda não saibam lidar com a dor que ela causava.

-Jay...

-Eu sei. Ninguém disse que seria fácil, não é mesmo?

-Eu...eu te amo tanto e... e dói ter que vê-lo ir embora, mas...

-Jen, eu te prometi que ficaria bem e vou ficar. Este é seu sonho. Você está realizando o seu sonho do mesmo jeito que eu estou realizando o meu. Amar é isso, é entender e apoiar aquele que amamos. Você sempre me apoiou em tudo e eu também vou fazer isto por você.

-Como foi que eu tive tanta sorte?

-Isto é um mistério mesmo!

-Ei!

Jared deu uma gargalhada, daquelas que o fazem jogar a cabeça pra trás e que Jensen tanto ama. Eles se beijaram apaixonados o resto do caminho até o aeroporto. O voo de Jared não atrasou e antes dele entrar no avião, eles se abraçaram forte, um abraço cheio de amor e promessas.

Jared chorou todo o caminho de volta, dentro do avião. Ninguém disse que seria fácil.

 

**The end  (por enquanto....)**

**Author's Note:**

> Música: The Scientist - Coldplay


End file.
